


Always And A Day

by Mamogirl



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Romance, Shows, Summer Nights, Tour, after parties, reaction fiction, sort of hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamogirl/pseuds/Mamogirl
Summary: Nick knew he had made a promise to the fans. He knew he should have been at the after party but he couldn't miss the chance to spend a night together with Brian.





	Always And A Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was born after a lenghtly discussion about how the only two people missing from the after party were Brian and Nick. lol   
> How couldn't I write something about it? lol  
> Actually, I'm coming from a period where real life really kicked me hard and I've kinda lost interest in writing, reading... there were days when even looking at pictures of Brian and Nick didn't spark my interest. But I'm slowly coming out from that cave and yesterday was the first step: it's been so long since I sat down and wrote something just like that, just because I wanted to tell what might have happened. And I realizes how much I still love these two characters. They're mine, no matter what.   
> So, this story, albeit really short, is my welcome back home. =)

Always And A Day

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was a quiet summer night.

Bright stars were dancing on a spectacular dark blue dance floor, a sky so clear that not so many nights it was able to be seen; a round moon stood in the centre of that infinite ballroom, shining silver lingering and holding a romantic vibe that inspired so many writers and poets in the past.

One particular brave ray of silver light decided to go on an adventure, falling down the sky and using the stars as its personal steps: one by one it then decided to creep inside a window, left open so the light breeze would give air and breath to the people living inside. Silently, that rebel ray stood on the sheets that wrapped the bed inside a white and magical world, gifting its occupants an atmosphere of being somewhere no one could disturb them. 

Blonde hair mixed up, although they both wore two different shades: one darker, as if it had bathed in the summer sun and had stolen its golden light from the grain and the honey; the other was lighter, way lighter, reflecting that same color of the ray that had fallen from the blue sky and had stumbled upon them. Blue eyes gazed into each other, smiling as only two lovers could do, as only two soul mates could do: ocean reflected into sky; clear and pure water that met a painted canvas, the most beautiful and unique painting one could find. Mirrors they were, reflecting that beauty that had stolen their hearts and had made their souls complete and finally perfect; mirrors where love was poured in and out, cause it was the only thing they knew how to convey with no risks of being misunderstood.

Fingertips stroked the firm and strong jaw line, sliding down as lips fell behind, leaving a trail of kisses that left the skin burning; hands caressed the back, tracing the line of the spine and making every nerve coming back to life, as if the fingers held some kind of invisible electricity.

It was hot, under that sheet: humidity landed on the skin, air was almost hard to take in but those little things couldn’t stop those two bodies from being as close as they could be, as close as they needed to be just so they could feel finally alive.

Just to feel as planets had finally been aligned and their world became one.

“You know… - Nick’s voice vibrated against Brian’s throat, his lips brushed against that beard that was extremely hard not to love and be attracted to. - … I promised I would be at the after party.”

Brian’s laughter escaped from his lips, flying in the air before it landed upon Nick’s skin, an invisible touch and caress that made him shiver under its power. “I didn’t ask you not to go.”

Nick’s hand left Brian’s face, travelling down until it rested upon that scar that would always be there, that would always remind him how close Nick had been to lose the most important part of his being and soul. This time Brian shivered under that caress, a shade of shame because he still didn’t quite make that white line as part of himself: on the contrary, he kinda wished everyone, Nick especially, would just forget about it instead than spending so much time loving and being devoted to.

“How could I miss this chance?”

“What chance?” Brian asked, pushing a stray of blonde hair away from Nick’s forehead.

“This chance. - Nick answered, slightly moving so that they could be face to face. So that he could drown inside that love that it would always be there for him. Just him. No one else. - The chance to be together.”

“We are always together.”

“Not just us.”

“I wanted it too, you know? - Brian’s voice was rounded around that southern accent that always made Nick melt as if he was snow left under a summer sun. And Nick couldn’t help but lean in, lean in and kiss those red and swollen lips that should be illegal for how much addictive they were. - I want us to be together. Always.”

“Always?”

“Always and a day.”

 


End file.
